


stranger danger

by SchmokSchmok



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, steam punk
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Stiles ist gut in dem, was er tut, und das ist eigentlich auch der einzige Grund, warum sie zueinander gefunden haben. (Oder wohl eher: Warum Derek Hale an ihn geraten ist.)
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski





	1. das kapitel, in dem sie sich treffen

**Author's Note:**

> ok, bear with me.  
> ich habe mir dieses au ausgesucht, um mich selbst ein bisschen herauszufordern, und es ist mir leider ziemlich gut gelungen. der plot ist ziemlich aus dem ruder gelaufen. die kapitel versuche ich auf ~3k zu halten, wenn es sich einrichten lässt.  
> maschinenbau hab ich nur studiert, um mich selbst besser zu verstehen, deswegen bedanke ich mich für alle konstruktive kritik. ♥
> 
>  **für** [cassis angel](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Cassis+Angel) & das [another universe 2](https://forum.fanfiktion.de/t/55555/1)-wichteln  
>  **Prompt:** steam punk | stiles, derek | hitze, buch, glas  
>  **danke** [jay](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Bartolomej), meinen lebensretter ♥ fürs betalesen
> 
> **CN für die gesamte Geschichte: Alkoholkonsum, Essen, Sex (diskutiert), Tod (idiomatisch)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CN: Essen (erwähnt), Sex (erwähnt), Tod (idiomatisch erwähnt)**

Der Raum ist mit mehr Dampf gefüllt, als er erwartet hätte. Also, nicht, dass er große Erwartungen an das Zimmer gestellt hätte, in dem jeden Tag genau die Magie gewirkt wird, die ihm noch für seine Maschinen fehlt. (Er hat sich deckenhohe Regale vorgestellt, in denen sich fein säuberlich Buchrücken an Buchrücken reihen. Drei oder vielleicht vier Wände über und über mit Handbüchern und Ledermappen voller Baupläne. Ein großer Schreibtisch an einer der Schmalseiten, darauf eine oder zwei Öllampen, um die eigenen Notizen und Anmerkungen besser lesen zu können. Werkzeuge und Materialien in den großen Schubladen verstaut. Ein quadratischer, gewobener oder geknüpfter Teppich auf dem Boden und ein Modell der ersten eigenen Flugmaschine an der Decke. – Von _großen Erwartungen_ kann also nicht wirklich gesprochen werden.)

Derek muss für einen längeren Moment in der Tür stehen bleiben, bevor sich der Dampf im Inneren soweit gelichtet hat, dass er tatsächlich in den Raum hineingehen kann, ohne blind in die neue Umgebung zu treten. Zwei kleine Schritte kommt er weit, bevor er auf Papiere tritt, die vor ihm auf dem Boden ausgebreitet sind. Hektisch weicht er den Schritt wieder zurück und beugt sich nach vorne, um die Blätter in Augenschein zu nehmen. Er erkennt mit Bleistift, Kohle und anderen nicht näher identifizierbaren Farben gezeichnete Flügel, Zahnradmechanismen und Holzkonstruktionen. 

Das da vor Derek sind unfertige Baupläne.

Mit der Hand wedelt er sich Dampf aus dem Gesicht und wischt sich den Schweiß, der sich in den wenigen Sekunden, die er nun im Raum steht, gebildet hat, von der Stirn. Er hebt den Blick von den durchfeuchteten Plänen und untersucht den Rest des Zimmers, das er durch die sich klärende Luft langsam besser erkennen kann.

Die Wand links der Eingangstür wird von einer Karte dominiert, auf der recht detailliert die Straßen und Gebäude von Beacon Hills und der umliegenden Städte abgebildet sind. Derek kann die Gasse ausmachen, in der seine Schwester heute vielleicht immer noch wohnen würde, wenn sie rechtzeitig aus dem Familienhaushalt ausgezogen wäre. Er kann die Markierungen für das Haus seines Onkels und die Industriefläche am anderen Ende der Stadt ausmachen. Und irgendwo in dem Straßengewirr dazwischen befindet sich sein eigenes Zuhause. ( _Zuhause_ ist ein starkes Wort, aber besser als keines.)

Um die Karte herum hat jemand sepiafarbene Photographien, mit dicken Blockbuchstaben beschriebene Papierstücke und ganze Gegenstände wie Dichtungen, Pumpen oder Zahnräder angebracht, die durch dickes rotes Garn mit der Karte verbunden sind und vermutlich die Beschaffungsorte kennzeichnen. (Die gelben Schnüre, Nägel und Papierstücke scheinen nicht wirklich zum Rest zu gehören, aber Derek kann sich auch nicht zusammenreimen, worauf sie sich beziehen könnten.)

An der Wand gegenüber des Einganges, von dem sich Derek inzwischen ein wenig entfernt hat, um die Karte besser sehen zu können (immer nahe an der Wand bleibend, um nicht noch einmal aus Versehen auf die Pläne auf dem Boden zu treten), stehen tatsächlich deckenhohe Regale. Auf den Regalbrettern liegen und stehen kreuz und quer gestapelt Bücher, die teilweise nur von Bauteilen, Miniaturen oder Dampf produzierenden Maschinen davon abgehalten werden, umzufallen oder sogar herunterzustürzen. In einem der untersten Fächer ganz nah bei der dritten Wand befindet sich nichts außer einem Paar hineingekickter Stiefel, auf denen sich eine Kondensationsschicht abgesetzt hat.

Derek tastet sich weiter voran und wirft auf jede der kleinen Maschinerien einen längeren Blick, um vielleicht zumindest erahnen zu können, worum es sich bei den heftig atmenden Geräten handelt.

Umso näher Derek der zweiten Schmalseite des Zimmers kommt, desto heftiger wird das Gefühl, dass er sich in die Höhle eines Drachen begeben hat. (Kein feuerspeiender Drache mit plumpen Gliedmaßen, sondern ein wendiges, schlangenartiges Geschöpf, das heißes Wasser ausspuckt und sich in Meereshöhlen versteckt hält.) Stickige Luft kommt ihm entgegen und als er schon beinahe davor steht, bemerkt er, dass es sich bei der dritten Wand nicht wirklich um eine Wand, sondern um einen Durchgang in ein anderes Zimmer handelt, durch den immer und ohne Unterlass neuer Dampf in den Raum dringt. Dass es sich hierbei wohl um die Werkstatt handelt, zu der alle Assistierenden Zugang haben, und in der Derek hoffentlich auch irgendwann arbeiten dürfen wird, ist nicht allzu schwer zu erkennen.

Für einen Moment verweilt er und atmet den Geruch von Maschinenöl, Wachs und Rost ein. (Fast fühlt er sich wohl.) Dann dreht er sich zur Seite und bleibt abrupt wieder stehen, um nicht gegen ein Schienbein zu treten, das er nur deswegen rechtzeitig sieht, weil er die Umschläge der Bücher studiert, die auf den Ecken und Kanten der Baupläne liegen, um sie zu beschweren und vor dem Wegwehen zu bewahren.

Derek kommt der Gestalt immer näher, folgt mit seinem Blick dem mit einer gestreiften Hose bekleideten Bein, über eine aufgeknöpfte Weste, zu einem schlafenden Gesicht, das Derek schon viel zu oft gesehen hat und das gerade mit offenem Mund in eine aufgeschlagene Version von H. G. Wells sabbert. (So hat er sich nicht vorgestellt, dass er ihn zum ersten Mal aus der Nähe sehen würde. Nicht, dass er es sich überhaupt vorgestellt hatte, welch' Unsinn.)

Gerade, als Derek den Rückzug antreten möchte, weil er weder dabei erwischt werden möchte, wie er im Arbeitszimmer eines Professoren herumgeschnüffelt hat, noch von _Stiles_ erwischt werden möchte, weil er dann tatsächlich einmal mit ihm reden müsste, statt seine Arbeiten nur aus der Ferne wertzuschätzen, macht Stiles die Augen auf und sieht ihn direkt an. (Natürlich. Er hätte sich ja nicht einfach umdrehen und weiterschlafen können.)

»Du ruinierst den Wells«, sagt Derek und verschränkt seine Arme vor der Brust, weil seine Anwesenheit vielleicht nicht in Frage gestellt wird, wenn er sich einfach so verhält, als wäre es ganz normal für ihn, hier zu sein.

Stiles richtet sich hektisch auf, streicht sich über die Weste und das darunter liegende Hemd, im Versuch, die Knitterfalten zu glätten, aber ohne dabei allzu erfolgreich zu sein, und beugt sich dann nochmals nach vorne, um das Buch aufzuheben, auf dem er geschlafen hat. Peinlich berührt reibt er sich mit der flachen, freien Hand den Nacken, während er die stark gewellten Seiten betrachtet, dann antwortet er: »Hab extra Wells ausgesucht, da guckt seit Jahren keiner mehr rein. Na ja, außer mir.« Er lacht und reibt sich mit seinem aufgeknöpften Hemdärmel übers Gesicht; vielleicht um über seine Müdigkeit hinwegzutäuschen und die letzten Anzeichen für sein Nickerchen wegzuwischen. Er wirft einen Blick auf die Bücher, die neben ihm auf dem Boden liegen und fügt noch hinzu: »Alle Bücher hier sehen so aus. Liegt am Dampf.«

»Solltest Du um die Uhrzeit noch hier sein?«, fragt Derek, ohne auf Stiles' Ausflüchte zu achten, obwohl er ziemlich sicher vermutet, dass Stiles die Position als wissenschaftlicher Assistent bekleidet und damit im Prinzip in diesem Zimmer wohnt. »Professor Argent ist vor Stunden gegangen.«

»Ich hab nur ein paar Arbeiten zu Ende gebracht«, antwortet Stiles beinahe defensiv klingend, bevor seine Augen sich verengen und er Derek einmal misstrauisch von oben bis unten betrachtet. »Was machst Du hier? Ich hab Dich hier noch nie vorher gesehen.« Und Derek muss sich eingestehen, dass es ein bisschen wehtut, dass Stiles sein Gesicht so absolut nicht einordnen kann. Gut, ja, Derek ist nicht so bekannt wie Stiles, trägt nicht so viele Preise davon wie Stiles und er ist auch ganz generell nicht so gut wie Stiles, aber Stiles hätte ihn zumindest _bemerken_ können. Aber in Stiles' Gesicht ist nicht einmal ein Hauch der Wiedererkennung zu entdecken. (Nicht, dass Derek darauf gehofft hätte, einen Eindruck hinterlassen zu haben.)

»Nicht, dass es Dich etwas anginge, aber ich wollte etwas mit Professor Argent besprechen.« Derek denkt im selben Moment, dass er einen entscheidenden Fehler gemacht hat, aber der Dampf, der ihm in die Knochen kriecht, macht es für einen Wimpernschlag unmöglich, zu erkennen, welcher es gewesen sein könnte. Stiles, der argwöhnisch einen Schritt rückwärts macht, hingegen übersieht ihn nicht: »Du hast selbst gesagt, dass der Professor schon vor Stunden gegangen ist.« Seine Finger klammern sich um den Wells, den er noch immer hält, als befürchte er, er müsse ihn gleich als Waffe gegen Derek einsetzen. Derek seufzt.

»Okay, ja, gut. Du hast mich erwischt«, gibt Derek zu, nur dass er eigentlich nicht wirklich gesteht, sondern versucht, zumindest ein wenig Zeit zu schinden, damit er sich eine glaubwürdigere Aussage einfallen lassen kann. »Mein Onkel hat einen Brief an den Professor geschickt, den ich versuche abzufangen, bevor jemand die Chance hat, ihn zu öffnen.«

»Und Dein Onkel würde das tun, weil …?« Stiles hält das Buch noch immer wie einen Schild vor sich, aber ein bisschen entspannter als vorher, als würde er sich noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen, ob er sich in den nächsten paar Minuten würde gegen Derek verteidigen müssen.

»Mein Onkel denkt, er könne mir aufgrund seines Einflusses vielleicht ein Praktikum oder eine Assistenzstelle zuspielen«, spinnt Derek seine Lüge weiter. Und wenn er genauer darüber nachdenkt, dann würde Peter sich wahrscheinlich sogar einmischen, wenn er sich auch nur ein bisschen für Dereks Wünsche interessieren würde. Stiles sagt nichts, sondern sieht ihn einfach nur auffordernd an. »Mein Onkel ist Peter Hale.« Stiles' Augen weiten sich.

»Peter Hale«, wiederholt er und lässt vor Erstaunen das Buch sinken (denn natürlich kennt Stiles Peter _verdammt nochmal_ Hale), »wie in: _Hale Industries_?« (Jeder kennt Peter _verdammt nochmal_ Hale.) Stiles deutet auf eins der Ersatzteile, das zu seinen Füßen auf dem Boden liegt und dem Aussehen nach tatsächlich von _Hale Industries_ sein könnte. » _Der_ Peter Hale?« Derek nickt und weicht Stiles' fassungslosem Blick nicht für eine Sekunde aus. (Wenn Derek eins weiß, dann ist das, wie er eine Lüge verkaufen muss, um möglichst viel Profit einzustreichen. Er verweist nicht gern auf seine Verwandtschaft mit Peter, wer würde das schon, aber er kann es sich auch nicht leisten, sich jetzt Probleme einzuhandeln. Ein Tod muss immer gestorben werden.)

»Um mit solchen Teilen zu arbeiten, würde ich töten«, wispert Stiles ironischerweise in dieser Sekunde und Derek überhört es beinahe zwischen all dem Ticken und Rattern und Pfeifen der sirrenden Maschinen. Unwillkürlich tritt er näher an Stiles heran und eher er sich selbst daran hindern kann, sagt er mit gedämpfter Stimme im Schutze des immerwährenden Dampfes um sich herum: »Das ließe sich einrichten.«

»Alter«, Stiles lacht leise und nervös, »also, ich würde nicht wirklich dafür töten. Schon klar, oder?« Derek verdreht die Augen, löst seine Arme aus der Verschränkung und steckt sich dann die Hände in die Hosentaschen. So nah, wie sie sich momentan sind, kann er die Feuchtigkeit in Stiles' Haaren und auf seiner Haut sehen. 

»Ja … schon klar.« Sie starren sich nur an. Derek muss sich physisch davon abhalten, die Augen nicht zusammenzukneifen.

»Ist … ist es das?« Stiles hebt das Buch wieder an, presst es sich an die Brust, verschränkt die Arme darüber. »Weil, Kumpel, das's mir echt 'n bisschen zu illegal.« Es tut schon ein wenig weh, aber Derek verdreht noch einmal die Augen.

»Ja, ist es.« Er zieht eine Hand aus der Hosentasche und macht eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. »Das Zeug liegt bei uns herum wie Sand am Meer. Ich könnte Dir was besorgen. Das ist alles.« Keine Lüge, wenn Derek es genau betrachtet. Bauteile liegen schließlich in den Lagern von Bauteilherstellerfirmen herum. Und Derek hat beinahe so etwas Ähnliches wie Zugang zu eben jenen besagten Lagerhallen. ( _Derek, wenn ich jedem Familienmitglied schenken würde, was es so braucht, würde ich pleite gehen_ , würde Peter jetzt sagen. Aber Peter ist gerade nicht da und hierbei handelt es sich ja auch mehr um Investition denn Schenkung, nicht wahr?)

»Das …«, Stiles stockt der Atem, »Alter, das wäre …« Er lässt mit einer Hand das Buch los, führt sie an seine Stirn und deutet eine Explosion an, deren Geräusch er zusätzlich imitiert. »Das würdest Du tun?« Er verlagert sein Gewicht und zum ersten Mal, seit Derek das Wort an ihn gerichtet hat, zeigen Stiles' Zehenspitzen auf Derek. (Weil er das erste Mal tatsächlich interessant geworden ist.)

»Warum nicht.« Derek zuckt mit den Schultern. »Gegen eine kleine Gegenleistung bestimmt.« (Er klingt nonchalant, aber eigentlich bricht ihm der Schweiß aus, weil Stiles den Erfolg dieser Expedition in den Fingern hält und er vielleicht nie wieder in solch eine günstige Situation kommen wird.)

»Also, kein Angriff oder so, weil Du echt gut aussiehst, aber ich werd' keinen Sex mit Dir haben oder ähnliches.« Stiles hat die Unverfrorenheit, peinlich berührt auszusehen. Das Gefühl, das sich in Derek breitmacht, ist ein ganz anderes und er spuckt beinahe aus: »Ich– Sex ist nicht, worum es hier geht?« Entrüstung. Es ist Entrüstung. (Und vielleicht auch ein bisschen: Vor den Kopf gestoßen sein.)

»Oh, mein Fehler!« Stiles lacht. Noch peinlicher berührt. »Ich hab jetzt einfach mal angenommen. Falsch angenommen, wie's aussieht. Tschuldigung. Ich dachte irgendwie, dass das Teil dieses Dings wäre. Du weißt schon. Ist ja bekannt, dass _eine kleine Gegenleistung_ nur Euphemismus ist, oder? Ich meine, ich möchte Dich ja nicht verdächtigen, aber mein Dad sagt immer, dass vom schlimmsten ausgegangen werden sollte. Ich denke, dass er da schon recht hat, aber mehr, weil einen so ja viel mehr positive Überraschungen erwarten. Denk mal nur dran, wie blöde das gewesen wäre, wenn ich denke, dass Du mir ein lupenreines Angebot machst, aber eigentlich meinst Du ja doch Sex? Kannst Du Dir überh–«

»Ja, ja, schon gut«, unterbricht Derek seine Ausschweifungen. »Ich möchte nur, dass Du Dir meine Maschinen mal anschaust. Mir vielleicht hier und da ein paar Tipps gibst.« (Derek ist sich noch nicht sicher, ob er sich unwohler fühlt, weil er Stiles gerade tatsächlich _um Hilfe gebeten hat_ oder weil Stiles sich vielleicht seine Maschinen ansehen wird, was bedeutet, dass er all ihre Unzulänglichkeiten – und damit natürlich auch Dereks – sehen wird.)

Stiles' Gesicht leuchtet auf, er wirft den Wells auf den Schreibtisch, über den er einfach hinwegschlittert, bis er über die Kante der Platte segelt und mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf dem Boden aufkommt, und Stiles streckt ihm die Hand entgegen. Das scheint der Moment zu sein, in dem Derek nur noch einschlagen muss. (Einschlagen _und Stiles danach tatsächlich wiedersehen_.)

Derek schlägt ein, in Stiles' warme und viel zu feuchte Hand mit den aufgeschwemmten Fingerkuppen. Ein Deal ist ein Deal ist ein Deal. Stiles grinst.

»Und wie soll ich Dich finden?«, fragt Stiles, während keiner von ihnen auch nur daran denkt, ihren Handschlag zu lösen. Sie sehen sich fest in die Augen und Gänsehaut breitet sich auf Dereks Armen aus. (Bestimmt nicht, weil er Stiles' Hand in seiner hat.) Dann antwortet er: »Ich hol Dich Freitagabend ab.«

»Darf ich auch wissen, wohin es geht, Kumpel?«, setzt Stiles seine Fragerei fort und Derek überlegt ganz kurz, ob er Stiles anbieten soll, dass sie sich nach dem Rennen treffen. Aber er möchte nicht der Widerling sein, der Stiles aus der Ferne gut findet und ihn dann auf der Arbeit heimsucht. (Und das ist es ja noch nicht einmal, weil er ja gar nicht gewusst hat, dass Stiles hier arbeitet. Aber Stiles weiß das nicht. Stiles weiß nicht, dass diese ganze Situation, in die Derek sich hier gerade selbst befördert, nur eine Aneinanderreihung aberwitziger Zufälle und undurchdachter Entscheidungen ist. Zwei Dinge, die in Dereks Leben viel öfter aufeinander treffen, als sie es eigentlich sollten.)

»Ich dachte, ich reiße Dich von Deinen Arbeiten hier los und zeige Dir meine neue Maschine«, sagt Derek, dann lässt er Stiles' Hand hektisch los, als hätte er gerade eben erst bemerkt, dass er sie noch immer in seiner gehalten hat, und fügt etwas weniger nonchalant hinzu: »Wir könnten zusammen essen.« Stiles zieht seine Augenbrauen nach oben und Derek kann den Schalk in seinen Augen sehen.

»Ah, charmant, ein Gentleman!«, stellt Stiles amüsiert fest. »Vorsicht, Tiger, sonst könnte ich noch denken, Du willst mich ausführen.« Derek gefriert das Blut in den Adern, aber Stiles lacht nur und schlägt ihm gegen den Oberarm. »Nur 'n Scherz, Alter.« Noch immer leise lachend beginnt er, die Knöpfe seiner Weste zu schließen, bevor er zu dem Regalbrett geht, in dem Derek nur wenige Minuten zuvor die unachtsam verstauten Stiefel entdeckt hat. »Und mach Dir keine Sorgen. Alle Post an Argent geht durch meine Hände. Wenn der Brief von Deinem Onkel ankommt, übergebe ich ihn Dir ungeöffnet.« Er hüpft auf einem Bein herum, während er die Schnürsenkel unsauber in den Stiefelschaft schiebt, ohne sie zu verschnüren. Derek ist sich außerdem ziemlich sicher, dass Stiles ihm eben zugezwinkert hat. »Hol mich Freitag, wann es Dir passt. Irgendwann nach sechs am besten. Oder vielleicht doch lieber nach sieben? Ich muss noch Bestellungen machen, wofür ich auf Kiras Liste warten muss, die sie mir aber wahrscheinlich nicht vor halb sieben bringen wird, wie immer.« Er lacht wieder leise, diesmal auf dem anderen Bein hüpfend. »Dann sollte ich noch Scotts Kronräder überprüfen. Der Junge ist hilflos ohne mich. Aber vor den Bestellungen komme ich dazu wahrscheinlich auch nicht, also vielleicht doch lieber acht? Und ich darf nicht vergessen, dass Argent die Liste braucht, die er heute morgen erst von mir verlangt hat, weil ich ja sonst eigentlich auch nichts zu tun habe, und die natürlich oberste Priorität hat, wie absolut alles, das ihm fünf Minuten vor Schluss einfällt, nicht, dass ich mich beschweren würde, fällt einem ja nur so auf, wenn Du weißt, was ich–«

»Schon gut«, unterbricht Derek ihn. Stiles hätte vielleicht für immer so weitergemacht, wenn Derek nicht interveniert wäre. »Überleg Dir einfach, was Du brauchst. Dann sehen wir weiter.« 

Derek wendet sich der Tür zu und schiebt sich langsam an der vierten Wand, die er gerne näher betrachtet hätte, wenn er die Zeit dafür gehabt hätte, entlang, immer noch darauf achtend, dass er nicht aus Versehen auf die am Boden liegenden Baupläne tritt. Er hat es bisher geschafft, keine Spuren zu hinterlassen, vielleicht kann er es dabei belassen. (Außer Stiles natürlich. Aber Stiles scheint immer aus dem Raster zu fallen.)

Als er die Tür erreicht hat, dreht er sich noch ein letztes Mal um, aber er kann Stiles durch den dichten Dampf kaum erkennen. »Bis Freitag.« Und damit tritt er in die Kühle des Korridors. (Nicht unbedingt mit klopfendem Herzen, aber dennoch voller Aufregung.)


	2. das kapitel, in dem stiles viel nachdenkt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> visualisierung: [thermoakustischer drehmotor](https://vonheddernheim.de/wordpress2/heissluftmotor/)
> 
> **CN: Alkoholkonsum (erwähnt) & Essen**

Als Stiles den Wells vom Boden aufhebt und ihn auf den Schreibtisch legt, knistern die Nervenenden in seinen Fingern immer noch. Alles fühlt sich unwirklich an, als er die Depressomaschine ausschaltet, die ihn eigentlich durch die Abendstunden hätte bringen sollen, aber ihn schändlich im Stich gelassen hat.

Hat er gerade wirklich Zugang zu Bauteilen von _Hale Industries_ bekommen? Für seine privaten Projekte? Er hat schon oft für Argent mit ähnlich hochwertigen Materialien gearbeitet und er weiß genau, dass er für seinen thermoakustischen Drehmotor und die Kronrädermechaniken seiner neusten Maschine einen reibungsloseren Ablauf erzielen könnte, wenn er nur an ausgewogener gearbeitete Multiplex-Platten und genormte Muttern käme. (Die Teile, mit denen er arbeiten muss, kommen von Schrottplätzen, abgelegten Maschinen befreundeter Fahrer, manchmal abgelegten Maschinen unwissender Konkurrenten und aus dem Geldbeutel seines Vaters, weil er sich mit seinem geringen Gehalt nicht einmal über Wasser halten kann. Obwohl er sich durch die Rennen nebenbei noch etwas dazu verdient.)

Während er sich seinen Mantel überwirft und seine Schweißerbrille in die Tasche steckt, wirft er noch einen letzten Blick in sein ( _Argents_ ) Arbeitszimmer, bevor er die Tür hinter sich zuzieht, mit einem seiner viel zu vielen Schlüssel abschließt und sich dann in den Innenhof aufmacht, um von dort aus auf den Marktplatz zu gehen, wo er vielleicht noch etwas zu Essen für sich und Scott besorgen kann.

Er denkt, dass er sich die Identität des Typen irgendwie hätte bestätigen lassen müssen; dass er zumindest hätte nach seinem Namen fragen müssen, um zuhause sicherzustellen, dass er sich nicht einem völlig Fremden ausgeliefert hat. Einem völlig Fremden, der weiß, wo er arbeitet, und ihn am Freitagabend wer-weiß-wohin mitnehmen möchte. – Stiles hat das nicht gut durchdacht. Eigentlich hat er das sogar _gar nicht_ durchdacht. Er hat geredet, bevor er auch nur einen einzigen Gedanken daran verschwenden konnte, was Scott in seiner Situation getan hätte. (Denn, ganz ehrlich, Scott ist seine einzige Impulskontrolle.)

So richtig realisiert, dass er Essen bestellt, bezahlt und eingepackt hat, hat er nicht. Erst als er in die Schwebebahn eintritt, fällt ihm auf, dass er sich zu sehr darauf konzentriert, was alles sein könnte, ohne sich aller Informationen bewusst zu sein. _Peter Hale_ ist berühmt (und tatsächlich auch berüchtigt), zumindest etwas über seinen Neffen (seinen Namen, seine Adresse, sein Photo, was für Maschinen er überhaupt baut) zu erfahren, sollte für Stiles kein Problem darstellen.  
(Aber er darf auch nicht darüber nachdenken, was es bedeutet, wenn es sich bei dem Typ in Hosenträgern und schweren Stiefeln tatsächlich um Hales Neffen handelt. Weil ihm dann vielleicht das Herz aus der Brust springt; weil er noch nie so nah dran war, das Beste aus sich herauszuholen. Und ihm fehlt nur noch so wenig, um sich für eins der ganz großen Rennen zu qualifizieren.)

Die Silhouette des nächtlichen Beacon Hills zieht an ihm vorbei, während er dem beruhigenden _Schrapp Schrapp Schrapp_ der hölzernen Rotoren lauscht. (Er weiß noch, wie er das erste Mal mit einer Schwebebahn gefahren ist. Wie er seine Hände an die Fensterscheiben gelegt hat, mit den Fingerspitzen über die Maserung der Holzwände gefahren ist und die bronzenen Haltestangen berührt hat. Er erinnert sich, wie sein Dad ihm versucht hatte, zu erklären, wie die Waggons sich in der Luft halten, wie Thermodynamik bis in jede Pore ihrer Existenz dringt, aber bald gescheitert war, weil er selbst nie diese Lust in sich gespürt hatte, Wecker und Brotröster auseinanderzuschrauben und aus den Einzelteilen eine Maschine zu bauen, die Träume aufzeichnet. (Nicht, dass es Stiles tatsächlich gelungen wäre. Daran arbeitet er noch immer, in den Schatten seines Schlafzimmers, wo Scott es nicht bemerken würde.) Und Stiles erinnert sich daran, wie er der Schwebebahn, nachdem sie den Waggon verlassen hatten, noch ewig hinterhergesehen hatte, um vielleicht in diesen wenigen Sekunden alle Geheimnisse zu ergründen, die sich zwischen den Bronzeplatten und Holzverkleidungen verbargen.)

Die Schwebebahn ist immer ein Ort der Entspannung für ihn gewesen und er könnte sich nach einem langen Arbeitstag keine andere Art des Heimkommens vorstellen. Deswegen zögert er wahrscheinlich auch immer ein bisschen, bevor er die Tür aufschiebt und an seiner Haltestation aussteigt. Und warum er manchmal, wenn er ausnahmsweise die Zeit dazu hat, auch einfach in der Bahn sitzen bleibt und eine Extrarunde dreht. (Mit dem Fuß wippend und nur Haaresbreiten davon entfernt, die Polster von den Bänken zu ziehen und tief in die Mechanik einzutauchen.)

Stiles setzt einen Fuß vor den anderen, presst die Tasche in seinem Arm an seinen Oberkörper und spürt die Wärme ihres Abendessens durch den Stoff in seine Brust sickern. Die Feuchtigkeit, die sich den ganzen Tag über in jeder Pore seines Körpers und jeder Faser seiner Kleidung eingenistet hat, fühlt sich an, als würde sie sich durch die Kälte in Eiskristalle verwandeln, obwohl es noch nicht einmal Winter geworden ist, und Stiles ist unendlich froh, als er die Tür zu dem Einfamilienhaus aufschließt, in dem er sich ein kleines Appartement mit Scott und Lydia teilt. (Manchmal denkt er, dass Scott und er das Wohnzimmer wohl schon längst in ein zusätzliches Arbeitszimmer verwandelt hätten, wenn Lydia nicht zwischen ihnen und der Umsetzung dieses betrunken oftmals beschlossenen Unternehmens stehen würde.)

Mit der linken Hand schließt er die Wohnungstür auf und befördert seine Stiefel in eine Ecke, wofür Lydia ihn am nächsten Morgen mit einem bösen Blick bestrafen wird, während er mit seinem Ellenbogen die Tür hinter sich wieder zuwirft. Umständlich entledigt er sich seines Mantels und hängt ihn an die hölzerne Stehgarderobe, bevor er auf feuchten Socken durch das dunkle Wohnzimmer tappt und leise an Scotts Schlafzimmertür klopft. Als er ein leises _Herein_ vernimmt, dreht er möglichst leise den Türknauf herum und schiebt sich hinein. 

»Alter, bist Du gerade erst heimgekommen?« Scott liegt schon auf seinem Bett, aber zu Stiles' Überraschung noch vollständig bekleidet. Aufgeschlagen auf seinem Bauch liegt das Hörbuch, das Allison ihm im letzten Jahr zum Geburtstag geschenkt hat. (An solche Dinger ist nicht leicht heranzukommen und Scott hat ihm strengstens verboten, seines auseinanderzunehmen, sonst hätte er schon längst selbst welche gebaut und verkauft.) Die Seite, die Scott aufgeschlagen hat, projiziert ihm Sterne und Nebel an Decke und Wände, die nur ab und an flackern, aber nie ganz verlöschen. Leise Pianomusik erklingt aus dem Buch, aber keine Stimme verkündet immer und immer wieder den Titel des Kapitels, wie es bei einer simplen Aufnahme zu erwarten wäre.

»Bin eingeschlafen«, erwidert Stiles, setzt die Tasche mit ihrem Essen auf dem Boden ab und legt sich neben Scott auf die Bettdecke. »Hab uns Essen mitgebracht.« Aber obwohl Scott mit Sicherheit genauso hungrig ist wie er, langt keiner nach den Essensbehältern. Stattdessen liegen sie nebeneinander und betrachten schweigend die sich wiegenden Lichtpunkte. Von draußen dringt nur das Geräusch der im regelmäßigen Abstand vorbeifahrenden Schwebebahn nach drinnen und ab und an das laute Poltern der Dampfräder auf den Kopfsteinpflastern der Straßen. Es ist ruhig, wochentags um diese Uhrzeit. Als gäbe es nur sie beide hier.

»Du solltest endlich kündigen«, sagt Scott irgendwann. Stiles wäre beinahe schon wieder eingeschlafen. »Du wirst ausgenommen und das weißt Du.« Stiles seufzt und er denkt, dass es sich einfach nicht lohnt, weiter über dieses Thema zu sprechen. Sie wissen beide, dass er unterbezahlt ist, viel zu viele Stunden arbeitet, die er sich nicht aufschreiben darf und kann, und dass er mehr macht, als zu assistieren. Aber sie wissen auch beide, dass es hierbei vor allem darum geht, Beziehungen aufzubauen. In dieser Branche führt es ohne eben solche nämlich nirgendwohin. Stiles kann seine Chancen auf eine Karriere begraben, wenn er es sich mit Argent verscherzt. Nicht die Welt, in der er leben möchte, aber definitiv die Welt, in der er lebt. Er ist müde, Ausflüchte und Rechtfertigungen für ein System zu suchen, das er selbst verachtet.

»Aber witzige Sache: Weißt Du, wer fast auf mich getreten wäre, während ich geschlafen habe?«, führt Stiles das Gespräch fort, als hätte Scott niemals sein Verhalten kritisiert. Scott dreht seinen Kopf zu Stiles hinüber und studiert sein Gesicht, als könnte er dadurch erraten, in welche Richtung sich diese Geschichte entwickeln wird. »Der Neffe von Peter Hale.«

»Peter Hale?« Scott dreht sich komplett zu Stiles und stützt sich auf seinen einen Arm, um besser in Stiles' Gesicht sehen zu können, der einfach weiter an die Decke sieht. »Wie in _Hale Industries_? _Der_ Peter Hale?«

»Kumpel, das hab ich auch gesagt!« Stiles lacht leise auf. »Ja, eben der Peter Hale.«

»Und was wollte er von Dir?«, fragt Scott. Seine Stimme schwankt zwischen Misstrauen und Vorfreude: Besuch von ganz oben bedeutet immer ein Extrem, Ehrbekundungen oder Kündigungsbescheide. Für ersetzbare Stellen wie ihre bedeutet das fast immer die negative Seite der Münze. (Nicht, dass Stiles in der Praxis wirklich zu ersetzen wäre. Aber woher sollte ein Hale das auch wissen?)

»Dass ich mir seine Maschinen ansehe.« Stiles folgt den Sternen mit den Augen und versucht, Konstellationen auszumachen. »Also, eigentlich hat er ja versucht einen Brief abzufangen, der an Argent gerichtet war, aber dann sind wir ins Gespräch gekommen, und er meinte, er könnte mir Bauteile besorgen, wenn ich ihm dafür ein paar Tipps gebe.«

»Warum denkt er, Du könntest ihm helfen?«, fragt Scott lauernd. Der Argwohn in seiner Stimme ist verständlich, Stiles kann noch immer nicht ganz glauben, dass er das alles nicht einfach nur geträumt hat. Neckisch schlägt er Scott gegen die Schulter und antwortet: »Mann, ist doch klar. Ich meine, schließlich arbeite ich für _Argent_.« 

»Du meinst, Du hast in Argents Arbeitszimmer auf dem Boden geschlafen. Das muss nicht zwingend bedeuten, dass Du für Argent arbeitest. Oder überhaupt hättest in dem Raum sein dürfen«, wirft Scott ein. Und er hat ja recht. Seine Einwände sind valide und Stiles hat ja auch schon darüber nachgedacht; hat gezweifelt und über _Was wäre wenn_ -Szenarios nachgedacht. (Aber das macht es noch lange nicht leichter, es Scott laut aussprechen zu hören. Stiles kann auf sich aufpassen und selbst Entscheidungen treffen, ohne Scott vorher zu konsultieren, oder?) »Hat er Dir seinen Namen genannt?« Scott unterbricht sich selbst, richtet sich ein wenig auf. Stiles wirft ihm einen fassungslosen Blick zu. »Hast Du ihm Deinen Namen genannt? Weiß er etwa wo Du wohnst? Stiles, Du kannst Fremden doch nicht einfach alles über Dich erzählen! Behalt‘ Deine Sozialversicherungsnummer das nächste Mal für Dich!«

»Woah, Scott, halt mal schön Deine Pferde im Zaum! Ich hab ihm nicht mal meinen Namen gesagt«, erwidert Stiles und er kann sich das Lachen kaum verkneifen. (Dass er Scotts und Kiras Namen eventuell in einem seiner lauten Gedankengänge genannt hat, sollte er an dieser Stelle vielleicht nicht erwähnen. Er ist sich ja noch nicht einmal sicher, _ob_ er das laut ausgesprochen hat. Manchmal ist es schwierig für ihn, nachzuvollziehen, wann er laut denkt und wann nicht.)

»Dann bleibt immer noch die Frage, woher er Dich kennt«, beharrt Scott. »Du denkst doch nicht, dass er Dich _von da_ kennt, oder?« Seine Stimme wird graduell leiser, bis sie zu einem Flüstern geworden ist. Als würde sie irgendjemand belauschen. Als würde irgendjemand Stiles _von dort_ kennen.

»Sei nicht albern. Was soll ein Hale da?« Stiles setzt sich auf, um zu signalisieren, dass sich das Gespräch für ihn vorerst erledigt hat. »Ich werde mich schon informieren, Scotty, keine Sorge.« Er greift nach der Tasche, die er vorher achtlos neben dem Bett abgelegt hat. »Und jetzt iss, bevor es ganz kalt wird.«

»Das ist noch nicht vorbei, Stiles«, erwidert Scott und greift nach der Portion, die Stiles ihm entgegen hält. »Allison kommt dieses Wochenende zu Besuch.« Scotts Wangen färben sich ein wenig rot. Stiles zuckt mit den Schultern und entgegnet: »Ich denke, ich werde sowieso größtenteils in der Werkstatt sein. Tobt euch aus.« Er wackelt mit den Augenbrauen, aber Scott stößt nur ihre Schultern aneinander und lacht. (Wessen Werkstatt das letztendlich sein wird, spielt im Moment sowieso keine Rolle, denkt Stiles, aber wahrscheinlich nur, um sein Gewissen zu beruhigen.)

Den größten Teil ihrer Mahlzeit verbringen sie mit Schweigen, weil es ein auslaugender Tag gewesen ist, der ihnen noch Ewigkeiten in den Knochen sitzen wird, bis sie einschlafen können und nach viel zu wenigen Stunden wieder aufstehen müssen.  
Ihre Knie berühren sich die ganze Zeit über, eine konstante Erinnerung daran, dass sie da zusammen drinstecken und sich immer die Option offenhalten, einfach zusammen davon zu laufen. (Eine Gedankenspielerei, natürlich. Nichts Ernsthaftes.) Nur ein oder zweimal richten sie das Wort aneinander; informieren sich gegenseitig über ihre morgigen Pläne, ob sie ein gemeinsames Mittagessen einrichten können und für wann sie ihren Feierabend eingeplant haben, den sie ja doch nie einhalten können; und Scott erzählt ihm von den Fortschritten, die Allison bei ihrer Thesis macht. (Irgendwo, durch zwei Wände hindurch, können sie Lydia rumoren hören, aber keiner von ihnen fühlt sich in der Lage dazu, aufzustehen und sie zu ihrer Runde dazu zu holen. Vermutlich hat sie sowieso keine Zeit. Vermutlich geheimniskrämert sie nur durch ihr Zimmer und möchte nicht gestört werden.)

»Gehst Du schlafen?«, fragt Scott, als Stiles schließlich aufsteht, sich knackend die Arme über den Kopf streckt und Scott dann seine Hand entgegenhält, um den Essensbehälter mit sich zu nehmen. Er möchte gerade den Mund öffnen, um Scott zu antworten, als der unbeirrt fortfährt: »Du suchst nach Hales Neffen, oder?« Eine Pause, die Stiles dazu veranlasst, den Mund wieder zu öffnen, aber dann doch nicht lange genug andauert, um ihn tatsächlich etwas erwidern zu lassen. »Du solltest das wirklich lassen, Stiles, ich hab kein gutes Gefühl dabei.« Stiles lächelt.

»Du weißt, Du bist der allererste, dem ich erzähle, wenn ich mit dem nächstbesten gutaussehenden Kerl durchbrenne«, versucht Stiles, Scotts Bedenken abzuschmettern. (Als ob so etwas überhaupt zur Auswahl stünde.) »Aber so weit wird es schon nicht kommen. Bisher lasse ich mich nur vom nächstbesten gutaussehenden Kerl mit Bauteilen versorgen.« Stiles zwinkert.

»So, gutaussehend, huh.« Scott verengt die Augen zu Schlitzen und starrt Stiles bis auf seine Seele hinunter an. »Ist das der Grund, warum Dich meine Einwände nicht interessieren? Weil er gut aussieht?« Obwohl ein klitzekleines Fünkchen Wahrheit in dem steckt, was Scott sagt, verdreht Stiles kopfschüttelnd die Augen und antwortet: »Das hättest Du wohl gerne. Und als nächstes gemeinsame Rendezvous im Mondschein mit Dir und Allison, oder was?«

Stiles stupst mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger seiner freien Hand gegen Scotts Stirn und sagt: »Vergiss es«, bevor er zur Tür geht. Adrenalin breitet sich in seinen Adern aus, als er, ehe er den Raum gänzlich verlässt, noch hinzufügt: »Wenn ich Freitagabend mit Bestellungen fertig bin und mir Deine Kronräder angesehen habe, kannst Du mich ja zu Argents Zimmer zurückbegleiten und mich beaufsichtigen, bis ich abgeholt werde.«

Durch die Tür, die er schnell hinter sich schließt, dringt Scotts viel zu laute und ziemlich angemessen fassungslose Stimme: »Er holt Dich Freitag von der Arbeit ab??« Aber er dreht sich nicht noch einmal um, weil er gar nicht mehr so viel Zeit hat, bevor er ins Bett gehen muss, damit er morgen nicht über einem seiner Entwürfe oder Werkeleien einschläft, während Argent noch anwesend ist. (Also, nicht dass das Zeitfenster dafür besonders groß wäre, Argent kommt schließlich erst weit nach ihm, verschwindet in eine lange Mittagspause und verlässt das Gebäude lang vor ihm. Und es ist nicht so, als würde Stiles glauben, dass Argent nichts tut, aber er kann sich auch nicht so wirklich vorstellen, was Argent so treibt, denn für seine Forschungen und Tüfteleien geht die Zeit mit Sicherheit nicht drauf. Das hätte Stiles nämlich mitbekommen.)

Er bringt die Essensbehälter in die Küche, entsorgt sie und macht sich mit dem Kältekompensator eine Tasse Tee. Dann betritt er zum ersten Mal, seit er um halb acht am Morgen die Wohnung verlassen hat, sein Zimmer. Er stellt seine Tasse auf dem kleinen Tisch neben seinem Bett ab, entledigt sich seiner Weste, seines Hemdes und seiner Hose, bevor er sich auf seine Bettdecke legt.

Schlachtplan. Er muss einen Schlachtplan entwerfen. Peter Hales Neffe ist seine oberste Priorität (privat, arbeitstechnisch ist er noch nicht einmal in den finalen Zehn). Stiles muss seinen Namen herausfinden, vielleicht ein Photo aus den Unmengen an Zeitungsmaterial herausfiltern (im Archiv des Beacon Hills Observer befindet sich eine Differenzmaschine, mit deren Hilfe er bis Freitag zumindest das finden sollte) und so viel wie möglich über ihn in Erfahrung bringen, um zu verhindern, noch einmal vorschnelle Entscheidungen zu treffen, die er nachher vielleicht sehr bereuen wird. (Vielleicht hätte er Scott auch nur einfach nicht von seinem Treffen mit Hale erzählen sollen? Damit, falls es sich letztendlich gar nicht um ihn handelt, er sich zumindest keine Lektion über Sicherheit und Gefahren, die von Fremden ausgehen, anhören muss.)

Stiles versucht sich in Erinnerung zu rufen, wann er das letzte Mal einen Artikel über die Hale-Familie überblättert hat, weil es sich dabei nicht um einen Artikel über die Firma gehandelt hat, aber er kann sich nicht wirklich konzentrieren. (Es ist wie nach durchmachten Nächten, wenn er versucht, einen Text zu lesen, aber seine Augen einfach nicht scharf stellen und er mehr Zeit damit verbringt, zu blinzeln und Tränen aus seinen Augenwinkeln zu wischen, als tatsächlichen Inhalt zu verarbeiten. Es ist wie wenn er viel zu früh am Morgen versucht, Argents Ausführungen zu folgen, aber nach einer Weile nur noch dem spezifischen Duktus seiner Rede und der Melodie seiner Worte lauscht, ohne auch nur eine Sache registriert zu haben, die Argent von ihm verlangt.)

Als er sich auf die Seite dreht und seinen Kopf auf seine Hände bettet, denkt er, dass heute _wirklich_ ein langer Tag gewesen ist. Es ist in Ordnung, wenn er für einen Moment die Augen schließt und seine Gedanken ausruht. Das bedeutet nicht, dass er die Situation nicht ernst genug betrachtet, oder? Sich kurz auszuruhen, bedeutet schließlich nicht zwingend, einzuschlafen. Und selbst wenn, er hat Zeit bis morgen. Er kann sich ohne Probleme bis morgen gedulden, um seine dringendsten Fragen zu beantworten; um sich zu vergewissern, dass das tatsächlich ein Hale gewesen ist, der ihm gegenüber gestanden ist; um sich zu bestätigen, dass es jetzt vielleicht wirklich bergauf geht. (Wenn er das nächste Rennen gewinnt, qualifiziert er sich für eine höhere Klasse. Wenn er das nächste Rennen gewinnt, kann er seinem Dad zumindest ein bisschen zurückgeben, was der ihm über die Jahre hinweg alles geschenkt hat. Wenn er das nächste Rennen gewinnt, kann er sich mit dem Preisgeld für ein legales Rennen einschreiben lassen. Er könnte aufhören, seinen Dad zu belügen. Sein Dad könnte ihn fahren sehen.)


End file.
